Kurt and his Mood Swings
by ifyoucantfindmeimlostinabook
Summary: Kurt has some very weird mood swing...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Flowers! I just thought this up one day and it's probably not the best thing ever but I think it's the only story I've ever completed. Though the other one im almost done with the ending… Anyway RxR for me. It makes my heart happy. :)**

Sarah

OOOoooOOO

BANG! Right on time, I got shoved into the lockers_. Only a couple more hours 'till glee club. I can do this. _My phone buzzed as I stared at the photo in my locker. I couldn't resist a huge grin as I saw who the message was from.

Wana go to lunch? :) – Blaine

I responded almost instantly.

Please. Anything to get out of this place. – Kurt

Cool, I'm already here. I'll see you outside. ;) – Blaine

_Confident much? _I rushed outside to see a boy in a navy blue blazer and gray slacks with his back to me. He had his ear buds in and was quietly sinning along, not even noticing me. His voice… It was amazing by itself, with no one else to interfere. I stood there until the song ended, or about 2 minutes. As soon as he hit the last note, I jumped at him from behind. Blaine jumped and tried to turn around to see who had just tackled him. When he saw it was me, he relaxed and his face lit up like the choir room at Christmas.

"Kurt. Oh, there you are. I was starting to wonder if you were coming." By this point, I had climbed off of him and helped him up. We were still really close to each other. I could see his hesitation as he took a tiny step back. _God he's cute._ I mentally slapped myself for that.

"Sorry, I was just listening to you sing. I was… well beautiful to say the least." I looked down at my shoes and blushed. He just let out a small laugh. Laugh I tell you! I had never heard him laugh before. I think it was my new favorite sound…

"Yeah, well I bet you can do better." At this small coment, I blushed again. I shrugged and gave him my probably look.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" We both laughed and started toward the parking lot. I stopped when I noticed he was headed toward and Audi convertible. It was a simple dark gray, but it looked amazing.

"You own THAT!" I saw him blush a little before he ducked behind his car door. Blaine hooked up his IPod to the car stereo before answering.

"Yeah. It, um, was a gift from my parents." He went over to the other side of the car and open the door for me. A true gentleman. "If we don't leave soon we won't be able to go out for long." I mumbled sorry and got into the car.

I eminently recognized the song that was on. It wasn't exactly the happiest song, but I loved it. I started to sing along

"This is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine…" The song continued until we left the parking lot.

"Maybe I was right about that voice. That was wonderful Kurt." I shrugged as the next song came on. This song I didn't know but I could tell that Blaine did. I looked over at the title and author. I say it was called _Circles_ and Hollywood Undead was the author. I made a mental note to look them up later.

"Well, this has to be the only song that's not almost completely cussing or rap." His voice startled me. "But then again, they have to be the only rock band I listen to."

"Do you have anything else by them?" He responded by picking up his IPod and clicking on the band name. The car was suddenly filled with very loud… Well, noise. "What is this?" I yelled, trying to be heard over the "music."

"Hollywood Undead." He replied, turning the horrific noise down so that I could hear and thing again.

"How do you stand that?" He looked taken back by that comment. He parked the car it the first spot he saw. I hadn't even realized time was going by.

"Well, first of all I get upset. Then I blast it all away so I pretty much only listen to this stuff when I am having a really bad day." Got some reason I felt bad for asking. We got out of the car and walked around the back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please don't be upset. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm really sorry, I should think before I act. I truly am sorry." Great, now I'm just babbling and on the verge of tears. He had this look on his face like, well, a mix of a deer caught in head lights and confusion.

"wow, Kurt really it's fine. I really… Just it's finished I'm not upset." Blaine looked up at me. "Oh, come here. Don't cry it's ok. I promise." I couldn't hold it in. I just broke down when he hugged me, I just broke down. I couldn't explain why I was crying, I just was.

I guess the pressure of school and Karofsky and everything else. I just couldn't take it. I sat there and cried my heart out. I didn't know how long we stood there, me in his arms, crying. When I finally stopped, he still didn't let go.

"Shhh, it's ok. What's wrong. I'm hear. Tell me what's wrong." I looked up at him and attempted a small smile. Let's just say I failed… miserably.

"It's… It's just school and mean people and no one cares and I'm just tired of it. I just can't do it anymore. I'm so sorry I broke down. I shouldn't have burdened you with all this. I'm sorry." I was on the verge of tears… again. But I was not going to cry again.

"Hey, look at me. It's ok. I understand. Really, I'm always here if you need me. Now come on, let's go eat." He smiled at me in a way that made me melt. We stepped inside the restaurant, too bad we didn't know how crazy things were going to be.

OOOoooOOO

**Ok so I know its terrible and there will be a second chapter. Im done with it I just havn't typed it up yet. Remember, reviews create more Klainebows :) Love y'all, Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my little ladybugs! Ok so second chapter, here we go! This may not be as funny to you as it is to me but still. Well you've seen the cry, now it's time to see the laugh. Love y'all, Sarah :)**

OOOoooOOO

We were seated in a small booth in the back of the busy restaurant. When the waitress came to the table, I could tell she had a thing for Blaine. I don't blame her, he was just pure hot. "Hey, I'm Kinsley," she looked over at Blaine, "Can I get y'all anythin' to drink?"

"Hey, where are you from?" I spoke before I thinking, again. Blaine looked over at me like what-the-heck. She just smiled and me and answered my question.

"I just moved here from Yulee, Florida. It's real north, almost a part of Georgia. It's a real small town, so I doubt you've heard of it." She blushed a little and looked down.

"Sounds like a nice place to live. I'll have a water." I was being as flirtatious as possible. And to tell the truth, she was being flirtatious right back. I smiled at her and we both looked over to Blaine. He had yet another indescribable look on his face. I was on the verge of cracking up in public. I had to hold it in.

"And for you, sweetheart?" Kinsley asked him.

"Um, I guess I'll have a water as well." She took our orders and walked away, probably moving her hips more that necessary. "What. The. Hell. Was. That." He looked at me with ice daggers. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just started laughing. And I mean really laughing. Like all loud and stuff. The people near us turned to see what the heck was going on. I could tell that Blaine was quite curious as well.

I finally calmed down enough to talk. "It's just… You started to like flip and got all angry at me. Plus, you look kinda jealous when I started to flirt with her." I started laughing again, just thinking about what had happened. Blaine just sat there, shocked too much to speak, much less move. But his mind was racing, I could just tell by the look in his eyes.

OOOoooOOO

"Hey, I have your… drinks…" I guess between Kurt laughing and the look on my face, the waitress (I hadn't bothered to remember her name) was a little hesitant to come near us. When Kurt saw her, he just started to laugh harder.

"Please excuse my friend Kurt, he is in a very obvious giggly mood. We'll be ready in a second." I said this using my best go away or else tone. She set the drinks down and walked away quite quickly. "Kurt, calm down. You scared that nice waitress away." He calmed down a bit, but he was still stifling a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. It was just… so funny. Hhmmhh, I guess it's just so unrealistic that it was just plain hilarious." He gave me a million watt smile. I just shook my head, smiled and asked what he was going to have to eat.

I saw the waitress look over and put on a relived smile that Kurt had stopped laughing. When she came over Kurt apologized and ordered a salad. "If you don't mind me askin', what were you laughing at?" As I saw Kurt get ready to speak, I flinched. This is going to be horrible.

"Well, you see, my friend here and I are both quite gay. When you started to flirt with not only him but me, I found it very funny. Then, when you walked away the way you did, I just couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I am sorry, truly." He finished with another dazzling smile.

"Oh, ok. Um, I see. I'm going to put those orders in now." She walked away, this time not flirtatious at all.

"Kurt! What the heck. I know you were jealous but come on! No need to freak the poor girl out!" I saw him blush at the mention of him being jealous.

OOOoooOOO

We ate and had a great time but… We took one look at the clock and realized we had taken the rest of the school day eating. "I'm dead." Kurt whispered. I made a sound of agreement, my principle would kill me when I got back.

"Well, since it's Friday and all, you wanna stay over? I mean you have to if you don't want to, but it might postpone your punishment." Kurt's question surprised me. I mean, I would love to spend all hours of the day with him, but wasn't he going to be in a ton of trouble. I was so caught up in thinking, I almost ran right off the road.

"I thought you were in trouble." He explained to me how he had already talked to his dad and explained it all and asked if Blaine could stay over. He said that Finn probably had some clothing that would fit me.

I agreed and asked how to get to his house. Once there, Kurt showed me around. His room was awesome, enough said.

Dinner was amazing. Carol can cook! I had never had so much fun while eating. They were their very own chaotic mess, but they still pulled together seamlessly. Everyone laughed a ton and I was just happy to see Kurt happy.

I offered to help clean up, but Carol and Kurt, of course, told me that it wasn't necessary. I realized I had yet to see Finn. I mean he lived there, right?

While they cleaned up, his dad pulled me into the living room to talk. "Look, Kurt has had to go through a lot and if you hurt him, I won't hesitate to bring out the flame thrower, understand?" I don't think I had ever been so intimidated in my life.

"Yes, sir. I care about your son more than even I am willing to admit, and would never intentionally hurt him." And _then_ I saw Kurt. He was just standing there, shell shocked. At what, I wasn't sure.

"Blaine, why don't we go outside for some air. You go put your shoes on; I'll be there in a second." I just nodded and headed toward the door. Right as I put on my second shoe, I saw Finn digging through the fridge. "Hey dude, who are you?" I had a hard time hearing him because half of his body was inside the fridge. Not only was I wondering how he knew I was there, but also how that much of him could fit in such a small space.

"Um, I'm Blaine, a friend of Kurt's. I was just waiting for him." He took his body out of the fridge to look at me. Man, he was tall!

"Oh, so you're the Blaine Kurt's always talking about. OMG Blaine's so nice. His eyes are dreamy. His hair must look amazing without all that gel. Yup, your that Blaine. You're pretty much all Kurt talks about, trust me. It's really annoying, I feel bad for Mercedes, she has to hear about you more than I do." Then we saw Kurt. Let's just say, he did not look happy.

"Blaine, on second thought, why don't you head down to my room and shower." I nodded and left as quickly as possible. When I got to Kurt's room, I notice a clean pair of pajamas, probably Finn's, and a neatly folded towel on the bed.

As I showered, I wondered what Kurt was saying to Finn, and what his punishment would be.

OOOoooOOO

**Ok, so this was originally only supposed to be 2 chapters, but suddenly my plot bunny had babies, so I just have to add another chapter. I'm sorry. Oh and the first half was originally part of the first chapter. If you didn't notice, it changed to Blaine's point of view right around the middle. Well, if you have any suggestions, feel free to share. Reviews are like sugar to me, they make me happy :) Love y'all, Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my little bumblebees! Ok so chapter 3 here we go! Hope you like it. RxR. Love y'all, Sarah**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters. **

OOOoooOOO

"Blaine, on second thought, why don't you head down to my room and shower." I saw him nod and walk toward my room. Now it was time for Finn to get it.

"I'm so sorry Kurt! Please don't hurt me. I'll let you pick out my school clothes for a week. Just don't hurt me!" He flinched and covered his head.

"Finn, I am not going to kill you… yet. Next weekend, you will make dinner for me and Blaine and it _will_ be edible or else I will kill you. Also, no macaroni and cheese. At all." He lowered his arms and looked at me surprised, then disappointed.

"No mack and cheese? But why?" I just looked at him. "Fine."

I heard the water turn off as I turned around and walked away. Maybe if I was fast enough I'd get to see Blaine shirtless. That made me pick up my pace.

I guess I may have walked a little too fast, because next thing I knew I was running into a very naked Blaine. "Oh, my god. I am so sorry." I covered my eyes as fast as I could. I heard Blaine let out a nervous chuckle and move toward the bed.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I slowly lowered my hands. Blaine was still shirtless, but he had on the pants Carol must have got from Finns room. Now i had time to look at him, i mean really look at him. Oh my Gaga he had _abs! "_Hey, can we talk about what happened earlier? It's fine if you don't want to, I'll understand."

His question really took my off guard. "Um, sure. But what is there to talk about?" I could tell a long conversation was coming, even if i tried to pretend it wasn't. I walked over to my bed and sat down, patting the spot next to me. He sat down a took a deep breath. Here we go.

OOOoooOOO

"Kurt, I want you to be honest with me right now. Do you have feelings for me as more than a friend?" I saw his eyes go wide in shock and fear. I knew that he wasn't ready for this discussion, but i knew it was needed. We sat there for a few minutes in a heavy silence.

Then he just blurted out,"Yes." Now it was my turned to be shocked. I mean i had expected it, but i didn't think that he would so clearly admit it. "I mean, I know you probably don't feel the same way, but i do really like you and don't wa-" I quickly shut him up with a heated kiss. At first, he just sat there, then i started to worry. Maybe I had gone to fast. Maybe i brought back bad memories. I was just about to pull away when he started to kiss back.

I let my toungue dart out and slid across hi lower lip, asking for permision. He hesitantly opened his mouth a little bit. My toungue went to exploring his mouth. It was amazing. We some how ended up on the bed with me on top of him.

And that is when Finn decided to walk in. "Oh my God! My eyes, my poor poor eyes! I'm just gonna go now."

Oops

OOOoooOOO

OMG shortest thing i've ever writen. Im sorry i have writers block and am terrible at writing intimant stuff... Sorry! There will probably only be one more chapter. Love yall, sarah


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all the favs and reviews. I know this is a little late but just don't be mad… They have really helped me to be motivated. Well, this may or may not be the final chapter. I haven't really decided yet. O.o Anyway, hope you enjoy it! :)**

OOOoooOOO

"Oh my God! My eyes, my poor, poor eyes! I'm just gonna go now." Oops…

"I would suggest running now." Kurt's words didn't register for a few minutes. Then I realized what he meant…

"Um, small problem. I have to go back to Dalton and it's almost midnight. Plus the gates are closed and they won't open until 6 o'clock tomorrow morning." I could see Kurt thinking for a few minutes.

"Then I guess you better get some sleep. I will be waking you up at 5 tomorrow so that you can leave and get to Dalton in one piece." I could just see how amusing this all was to him. Me, getting caught by Finn, making out with him. And now, I have to sneak out at the crack of dawn so that I don't get pummeled my Burt.

"Fine. I guess I better go to bed now." I lifted up his comforter, slipped in and patted the spot in front of me. I guess he got my point, because he crawled over and curled himself into me. I couldn't really see how he could breath, as his face was pressed to my chest. Oh, well, if he was uncomfortable, he would move.

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about what was to come, our future and how long this would last. The last thing I remember thinking is that I hoped it lasted forever.

OOOoooOOO

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. For a second, I thought I had to go to school. Then I felt Blaine's arm's still around me. Suddenly, memories of what had happened and why my alarm was going off on Saturday came rushing back to me. I bolted up, waking Blaine up in the process. I ran to my alarm clock, set to ring at 4:30, and turned it off before anyone else woke up. I knew that wasn't likely, as the rest of the house slept like rocks, even Carol.

I looked back to my bed, seeing Blaine with his naturally curly hair and Finn's pajamas on. I smiled, then ran to my closet to get his newly washed, ironed uniform. I helped him get dressed, and by 5 o'clock, he was headed out the door.

"Bye, hope you don't get into too much trouble…" I saw him smile and lean in for a gentle kiss.

"You're worth it." I blushed as he walked away and hopped into his car. I stood there until he was out of sight. It was only then when I realized that I had bed head.

I ran to the nearest mirror and almost died. My hair was a wreck. Well, nothing I can do about it now. I climbed back down the stairs and slid into bed, hopping my family would let me sleep. All I could think about was how much trouble Blaine would probably be in…

OOOoooOOO

The drive back to Dalton was exhausting. I stopped at the first drive through Starbucks that I saw and ordered a huge espresso. I thought about going to my house for the rest of the weekend, but quickly dismissed it. I didn't want to deal with my dad or explain why I wasn't at Dalton.

I pulled in right as the gates opened. I knew it was ridiculous, but I hoped that no one noticed my absence. I parked and snuck my way to my dormitory. Wes and David were sitting inside that door waiting for me.

"Where were you?"

"Why are you back so late?"

"And how dare you skip Warbler practice!"

The last comment from Wes almost made me crack up. "I had to go help Kurt with something." I saw them snicker. "And no, that something had nothing to do with sexual acts." I sent them a firm glare.

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Does he like you back?"

"Wes, why would you even ask that? Of course he likes him back."

Those two were really starting to get on my nerves. "Ok, do you want to hear what happened?" They nodded their heads like small puppy dogs.

"Ok so I went to go have lunch. No Wes, it was not a date." I saw his face fall a little. Then David whispered something into his ear and he perked right back up. "Then Kurt got all emotional, cried his eyes out in the parking lot while I hugged him. No David, I did not kiss it better. Then we went inside, Kurt scared the heck out of the waitress, after majorly flirting with her. Then I realized that we had spent the rest of the school day there."

They had this look of "oh, that explains it" on their faces.

"So Kurt invited me to stay at his house. His dad gave me the boyfriend talk. Finn said how much Kurt likes me. I took a shower, _without _Kurt. I asked Kurt if he liked me as more than a friend, he said yes then started babbling. I kissed him, it go heated, Finn walked in. Kurt said I should probably run. I told him the gates where locked. We went to sleep and snuggled. Then I woke up at 4:30 left at 5 and now I'm here."

I swear, I had never been so grateful for the techy that put cameras in our house. Now I had their faces on tape. It was priceless. I left them there, in that state of shock. I had no doubt that by the end of tomorrow, all of Dalton would know different versions of what had happened. But right now, all I cared about was getting some sleep and hopping that the head master wouldn't kill me. I knew it was a long shot, but hey, miracles happen every once in a while.

OOOoooOOO

**Ok, so there will be another chapter. It will about what happens a) to Blaine because of skipping class and b) to Kurt, for making out with Blaine. Yeah well I'm not promising a quick update, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone cares to try it out. Please review it! :) Love Y'all, Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I know it has been forever but I've been sick a lot lately and had a ton of makeup work and the usual ton of homework. But really, that is not an excuse. Well, I am currently siting through a power out in Florida, so I am sweating rivers. Oh how I hate Yulee. Ok now to the story. Chapter 4 is ready to roll. Love Y'all, Sarah.**

**(P.S. I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested IM me!)**

***Declaimer – I do not, in any way how or form, own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, I'm positive Kurt and Puck would have been together by now and Klaine would never have happened. Yeah, I ship both…***

OOOoooOOO

When I woke up, I immediately knew it would be a bad day. First of all, my alarm went off… on a Saturday. Then, I ran out of hair gel and my razor broke. Finally, I didn't even get my coffee because as soon as someone knew I was awake, I was sent to the head master's office, hopping for the best.

When he came in, I swear I almost had a stroke. "Where were you last night Mr. Anderson?"

I just decided to tell the truth, as I had nothing better. "Look, not to sound rude, but I have this friend that goes to McKinley and he has been having some issues and really needed me there with him. I will make up the work and go to detentions. I'm not going to say sorry because he needed me and I was there for him." He just looked at me, completely shocked. I guess he had never expected that… Yup, I was dead.

"Well then, I see the urgency of the situation. If you ever need to leave again, please come see me and I will give you a pass. It's good that you were helping your friend, here is your missed work." He handed me a stack of papers. I thanked him and left, in complete shock that I was in no trouble at all.

When I got back to the commons, ever warbler was there sitting silently waiting to see what my punishment was. I told them what happened in the office, from top to bottom. Everyone erupted into chatter but left me alone. "Sooooo… How's the boyfriend."

"I thought I told you guys everything. In case you didn't notice, he is about to get in a load of trouble." I didn't even wait for a response. Instead I just walked out of the room, ready to start on the pile of work I have.

OOOoooOOO

I got to sleep until 10, which was great for me. I had a pretty good start to my day. I got my moisturizing routine done, and ate breakfast before my dad or Finn woke up. But when they did, man did things take a turn for the worst.

"Kido, we need to talk." My dad was holding off breakfast for this, this talk must be important.

We sat down in the living room and waited for Carol. "Ok, so are we going to get started because I have stuff to do today."

"Son, I think it's time we had the talk." All I could think was, _this is so not happening._ "I was recently informed by Finn that you have a boyfriend. He also told me he caught you doing something very inappropriate."

"You act like we were having sex dad. We were just making out. Honest, we wouldn't have gone any further." I swear, this man would be the death of me.

"Ok, well, that's good. But still, someday you will want to go further, and I think you need to know the risks. If you don't use a condom, you could get a disease, or something that could affect you for your whole life. I know you know about this, but I just think that there is more to it.

"When you do stuff like that, it's not just because it feels good or it's heated. It needs to be because you really love that person and they love you back. Just, please remember that. Even if that is the only thing that stops you, remember it. Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still bad.

"Thank you dad, I'm just going to go to my room now."

"Wait honey, there's something I have to say as well. I can tell your starting to get serious with this guy and we don't even know his name. I would like for you to have him over for dinner tonight." I was in such shock, I just stood there. Eventually I managed to nod and walk to my room.

OOOoooOOO

"What am I going to wear?" I was throwing stuff out of my closet and drawers. Wes and David were sitting on my bed, probably the most calm I had ever seen them.

"Dude, calm down. The first time I met a girl's parents, I wore my Dalton trousers, shoes and button up. Threw on a tie she said matched my eyes and I was set!" David was so not helping with his "advice."

"But this is Kurt, he will kill me if I don't wear something fashion appropriate." I looked at the clock, realizing I had half an hour if I wanted to pick up a razor on the way there.

After about 5 more minutes of looking and kicking Wes and David out, I found a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey and pastel green shirt and a black hoody. I figured I could out on some black converse and leave.

With five minutes to spare, I left Dalton to head to Lima. I knew Kurt liked my hair with no gel, so I just left it be. I did pick up a razor at the Walgreens about half a mile from Dalton. The lady behind the counter looked at me like I was insane when I went into the bathroom to shave.

I knew that night would be a long night, I may have been a tad wrong.

OOOoooOOO

**Ok, this story will not let me end it. I even have a ton of other little plot bunny baby's running around in my head, waiting to grow up but I can't let them until I finish this story! I would have ended it this chapter, but I was just insistent on causing insomnia and staying up late so I could write more chapters. Well anyway, next chapter may be short but, Blaine meets the parents… O.o Tell me what you think and remember I'm looking for a beta. Love Y'all, Sarah**


End file.
